Strange Luck
by jhahn1989
Summary: For Eden, making a wish can be a little hazerdous, and has the oddest ways of sometimes coming true. When a seemingly harmful day dream and playful wish pulls her into a world she never knew exsisted, could it be that Eden had always belonged there in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Just want to thank you for giving this a try! Hope you enjoy the story. i owm nothing :)**

* * *

"Should I even bother asking why you are literally devoured in water from head to toe?"

Patricia's eyes peeked over the rim of her book with an expression that seemed almost expantant of her roomate to come waltzing in "wet dog style".

"Sure, if you'd like, but how about after I take a warm shower and stop soaking our apartment floor."

With that, I headed for the bathroom leaving behind a trail of wet spots across the floor.

With a sigh, I stripped off my overly damp clothes, thinking back to when I'd been texting my mom and hadn't realized I was standing next to an ocean sized puddle as a semi went zooming down the busy street of Seattle, Washington.

I try, no matter how difficult, to stay positive about things. I mean, sure my two month old smart phone was currently destroyed and I had to walk six blocks from work drenched in cold water but that was no reason to fuss about things. I just had an odd knack for strange situations.

I remember once when I was sixteen I ran to my front porch annoyed with my twelve year old brother and was simply ready for peace and quiet. I sat there with my eyes closed tight wishing for silence, and bam, the brat kid from next store blasted my ears with his fog horn. Well, in a way I got the silence I'd asked for, but had to deal with a massive headache and constant ringing in my ears for a day and a half.

Sometimes strange things like that seemed to occur whenever I wished hard enough. Today, was another prime example. I had just finished a stressful shift at the gallery when my mother texted me a picture of herself and my dad standing near Haystack Rock in Cannon Beach. I began thinking to myself as I replied to the photo how I wished I could be at the beach. Feeling the ocean water against my skin and enjoying a summer day in the sand when all of a sudden I was splashed by a puddle a foot higher then my own head.

I never understood my bizarre luck, but always tried to laugh it off. I suppose some things can never be fully grasped in life, and this was just one of those things.

After a thirty minute hot shower I dropped myself onto the couch next to patricia as she watched a rerun of Friends. Her fiery red hair was all over the place as she looked toward me momentarily.

"Ready to explain the apparent rain cloud that followed you home today from work, Eden?"

Shrugging I simply stated, "Some truck ran over a puddle the size Crater Lake and nearly drowned me. No biggie."

I didn't bother explaining the whole "wishing thing". In fact I had never told anyone that. I guess I had always believed it just had to be a weird coincedence anyway. I mean, was I actually supposed to believe there was some supernatural occurance going on, in which my wishes sometimes came true in the strangest ways possible? Yeah. Right.

"What a troll. This is Seattle,, everyone knows you don't drive close to busy sidewalks to avoid soaking innocent pedestrians. Maybe he was a brunette hater."

I laughed before replying. "Yeah, that's it I'm the victim of a hate crime."

She smiled before pointing a playfully stern finger at me. "Hate crimes are no laughing matter. It could be true, by the way. Red heads get called gingers much too often which automatically makes me wish I had brown hair, so in a way I hate you for it."

I smiled before rolling my eyes without saying another word. Pat's phone vibrated in her hand as she read the message displayed before speaking.

"It's Chris. He wants to know if you're in or out for this weekend?"

With a dramatic sigh I stood from the couch and ran a hair through my long way-too-thick hair.

"Ugh, I said I wasn't interested in going camping with your boyfriend Chris and his creepy friend from Forks. I didn't even know there was a town named after a pile of utensils in Washington until he mentioned it."

She laughed with her head titled back before speaking. "Eden stop being such a city girl. It'll be fun. You said yourself you wanted some fresh air. It's only for three days, and then we'll be back home. Plus, I dom't want to be the only girl. If anything, come because I'm your best friend since you've moved to Washington from Eugene, and I got you a job at my brother's store where you're allowed to sell all you're art pieces and get 70% of the profits."

This was possibly the third or fourth time she'd used her helping me out in big ways as a hoax to get what she wanted. I did really owe her for all she'd done. Otherwise I'd still be stuck in Eugene Oregon, working for a museum a dollar over minimum wage and trying to sell my work online. I bit my lip with a smile and threw my arms up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, I'll go."

She clapped with glee and quickly texted him back." Yeah! Ok so then it's settled we leave tomorrow bright and early"

Raising a hand up before I could speak, she quickly interrupted as if she knew what I would sah next. "I already told my brother you we're going so he has someone covering you're shift tomorrow morning."

I simply nodded knowing I wouldnt be getting out of this one. With a smirk and an atempt at positivity through silly humor I spoke.

"Who knows, maybe I'll meet some tall and handsome mysterious stranger in these woods."

With that, I laughed to myself before heading off to my room to pack.

* * *

**Oooh, i womder if they'll meet?! Lol I hope you liked it, let me know what you think! Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I decided since the first chapter was short I would update rather quickly! Enjoy**

* * *

"So, pat says you color?"

His words were followed by a sarcastic expression. I could tell he thought my line of work was a big joke and possibly a waste of time. Especially with his insult through the word "color" as if my career choice is unbelievably juvenile.

"If by color you mean paint and sketch as well as create pottery designs, sure I guess I color."

I wasn't much for confrontation but I also wouldn't be mocked easily.

He took another swig of beer before throwing a stick in the fire pit. It was quiet between the two of us for quite some time after. We were the only ones awake while Chris and Pat still lay in bed inside the tent.

I had purposely woke as early as possible to catch the sunrise. The maginificent shades of red and orange that had lit up the morning sky made the endless rows of pine trees look all the more beatiful. I had enjoyed the view for quite sometime until Jason had woken up, scratching his privates as he'd exited the tent. The only good that seemed to follow him was the fire he'd made, which warmed my freezing bones from the cool morning air.

With a fart, he smirked before shrugging. "Better out than in".

Zipping up my hoodie I headed for the hills ahead of our tent. "If anyone asks I'm going for a walk."

My words were sharp and filled with annoyance. I guess I wasn't good at hiding my emotions toward him.

As I began my discent up the hill I soaked in the sights around me. The beauty of the trees, the birds that flew over-head, the small flowers that peered above brush and dirt occasionally. It was more than beautiful in these woods, it was heavenly. The solitude was unlike any other. With each step I breathed in the smell of trees and wet earth. As the hill became steeper, my heart beat quicker, but I wouldn't give up. I might not be in the best of shape, but that wouldn't keep me from reaching the top.

My breathing became heavy and my legs started to lose their strength. Losing my balance, I slipped and fell rolling down a little before scraping my leg against a rock.

"Ofcourse." A little blood had trinkled down my leg from the scratch as I stood amd brushed off the dirt from my body.

I didn't want a little cut to stop me from my goal. I had this image in my mind of something unbelievable up there. Like the view to a wonderful waterfall or maybe a herd of deer. Or perhaps I could be the next disney princess and meet an incredibly gorgeouse dreamy guy in the woods amd he was simply waiting to rescue me from a bear right at the top of the hill(it was far fetched but a wish nontheless).

With a start I jolted around at the sound of a loud crack above my head. Pine fell from the tree to my right as my eyes met a man standing on a high branch above. I hadnt realized there was anyone around me, and the fact that this guy was lurking in random tree tops was highly disturbing.

"I smelled you from miles away."

He was muscular and his hair was almost so blonde it was white. His comment sent a shudder down my spine. I was rendered speechless at the strangness of his words but wasn't about to stick around to hear him say something else as frightening. Without hesitation I began to run and scream my way down the hill. I came to a shattering halt when the man had miraculously managed to fall effortlessly out of the tree and stand just inches before me. The surprise had me falling backward and landing amongst some brush amd sharp twigs.

I watched in terror as he smiled down at me with a horrendous grin. Every part of my instincts were screaming to get away. I screamed with fear and clumsily attempted to stand as I shifted away from him. He laughed as if my fear was pure satisfaction for him.

"The more fragile the human, the better the taste."

A menacing growl grabbed both of our attentions toward what looked like the largest wolf known to man. It was unlike anything I'd seen before, and as a few more began to appear I couldn't seem to move.

The wolves rushed the man and a wild fight ensued. Each of their movements were almost too fast to see. The man soared back into a tree before screaming at the wolves surrounding me. As he jumped down again his body was a blur before he crashed to the ground below. One wolf pounced at the man as another rushed at his other side. Before another moment had pased a wolf had sunk its' teeth deep into the man's throat before his head lay several feet away.

My mind was in utter disbelief. None of what had occured made any sense. How could that guy leap atleast twenty feet from a tree and land graceully on his feet? Since when did giant mutant wolves exist? Had the wolves really killed that man?

Each breath was shallow and quick as I blinked expecting the world around me to quickly fade away, and to be replaced by my owm bed to discover that this had all been a horrible nightmare.

Only none of that happened. As I attempted to scramble to my feet I winced in agony as a stray tear rolled down my cheek. I hadnt noticed the dark brusing that surrounded my horribly swollen ankle until right then.

Still, the wolves that surrounded me were dangerously close and one in particular seemed to be inching directly at me. I had to get away from them, and if it took all the strength left in me I would do it.

Attempting to stand and run I screamed in pain before falling once again. The world around me became dizzy as my vision began to fade. I had been breathing so heavy I wasn't sure if my ears had played tricks on me, but it had sounded like the wolf closest to me began to whimper. As my eyes began to close the faint shape of a man touched my hand. It the warmest sensation I had ever known before everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please let me know what you thought! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so thankful for the reviews people have left so far! I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

"He imprinted on her, Jarod. She's a part of our family now."

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them but failed.

"She's a pale face, and the last time one of their kind got involved in our lives it released a whole bucket of crazy."

"Shut up douche, before you wake her up!"

Their voices weren't familiar as I shifted and slowly opened my lids. Taking in my surroundings, three guys stood in front of my view. Each of them tan and shirtless. They peered down at me curiously and I gasped in realization at everything that had just occurred. The creeper that lurked in the trees. The giant wolves. The fight. Everything had been real. And now I was surrounded by shirtless boys in shorts? I needed to get out before something worse happened.

Panicked I tried to get up before one of them rushed to my side.

"It's okay, you're safe with me. Nothings gonna hurt you. You're safe."

I breathed in at his touch. The same warmth I had felt before blacking out was exactly what he was doing to me now. For a moment the fear that overwhelmed me mere seconds ago was gone. Replaced by an almost unrealistic peace.

I looked into his dark eyes as he stared back at mine. He could have easily been the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. His expressive eyes were captivating and as if that didn't draw me in already, his build was like proof that Demi-Gods were not just a work of fiction.

As he continued to watch me, he seemed as if he were trying to read my every thought, as if knowing who I was or what I felt was his current mission in life.

In a way, I wanted to be scared because nothing about any of my current situation was at all normal, but something about him pulled that away from me. It was almost as if my instincts were telling me if he were around, I didn't have to be afraid anymore.

"I'm Paul. Behind me is Jarod and Jacob. Do you- remember what happened?"

I nodded. Remembering everything that had occurred made me wished I hadn't.

"When you passed out we took you straight here. This is Sue's place. She's a nurse in our tribe and one of the few people who knows about us."

He paused for a moment before running a hand through his hair. "Look there's no point in beating around the bush, you've seen everything anyway, so I'm gonna get straight to the point. We're shape shifters. We're capable of phasing into wolves. We protect people, like we did with you, from getting attacked by vampires. That's what that guy was. He wasn't human. He was going to hurt you and we couldn't let that happen."

"Way to soften the blow, Paul." The guy he had called Jacob smiled as he spoke, shaking his head in disbelief.

"She deserves the truth and it's not like there's a solid way to soften up the fact that werewolves and vampires exist."

With my mouth slightly ajar, I stared at him blankly for a moment. The guy had just hit me with the most insane piece of information I had ever heard. How could this be true? My whole life had told me that things like vampires and giant wolves were fairy tales, and now I was supposed to believe that the true fairy tale was my own naive existence?

My head began to spin as I tried to rationalize everything he was saying along with everything that was happening. There was so much to process I didn't know where to begin.

At this point the mysterious peace this guy had apparently bestowed upon me didn't matter. I just knew I couldn't stay here another second. If I hadn't gone insane and all of it were actually true, these guys could keep their little fantasy world, I didn't want any part of it.

Attempting to stand I winced as the pain in my ankle almost caused me to lose my balance, but Paul immediately placed a hand on either of my forearms preventing me from toppling over.

"I wouldn't get up just yet, beautiful. That ankle is like the size of your head. It's definitely broken. Like a lot broken. We wrapped some ice around it but Sue didn't want to give you something for the pain unless you were cool with it."

When he'd finally let me go, my arms tingled in the place he'd touched. The sensation made me shiver in the best possible way.

"When can I leave?"

I realized those were my first words since I'd woken up. My words seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks he opened his mouth to speak, before a woman stepped inside and interrupted him.

"Once I get it casted, I'm sure the boys would be happy to take you anywhere you need to go." She paused turning towards Paul with a mischievous grin.

"Isn't that right Paul."

He looked toward the ground for a moment as the two other guys just smiled widely. His expression seemed weary and a little sad. I didn't understand why everyone was teasing this guy and what it had to do with me, but it seemed nothing made sense anymore.

"Yeah, whatever you need I got you."

There was a certain sadness to his voice. Like the thought of having me leave just didn't settle with him.

"Do you remember everything that happened miss?"

I nodded reluctantly without speaking as she flashed a light in my eyes.

"I'm Sue by the way, and you are?"

"Eden Cleery." I said.

"The break isn't too bad but it will have to remain casted for quite some time."

_Of course. _I thought to myself. On top of everything else I was going to have to deal with this constant reminder of my traumatizing event for "quite some time".

"It's goofy, but you can rock it." Paul said playfully in regards to my cast. A smile played on his face that changed his mysterious and sexy demeanor to downright adorable.

Sue had stepped out and the other two guys had left before her, leaving Paul and I alone in this small examine room.

I had been staring at the floor for quite a while until my eyes finally met his. Paul just continued to smile at me pleasantly. He acted like he was already a good friend of mine, or at least truly wanted to be. I didn't know how to respond. This entire ordeal had my head spinning.

He waited a moment for me to speak, and when I didn't he awkwardly searched for a new conversation.

"Are you from around here?"

"I live in Seattle."

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before smiling widely at me.

"You'd be worth the distance every day. I can handle the run."

I stared at him surprised at his words.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Paul was taken back at my sharp tone and stern expression.

"I meant I-"

Abruptly interrupting, I spat at him "I don't know what your deal is but I don't even know you! And now you want to come three hours to see me?'

He scratched his head and smirked. "Technically I could get there a hell of a lot faster considering I'm a werewolf."

_Was he serious_, I thought. I felt my skin get hot as my grip tightened against the table I'd been sitting on for much too long.

"You are seriously out of your mind! What makes you think I even _want you to come?" _

He was silent for a moment before a look of disappointment and frustration came across his face.

I hadn't meant to snap at him, but I couldn't handle all of this. Everything surrounding me was out of control and I couldn't keep up. His random obsession to see me didn't exactly take well with my already unsettling emotions either.

"Look, you don't understand-'"

Raising a hand I stopped him from speaking another word. "Whatever you _think_ you're about to say, save it! I'm leaving! I want nothing to do with you and this craziness!"

I hopped slash hobbled off the table as he instantly reached for my hand to make sure I wouldn't fall.

I looked at him with sympathy. I had just scolded him and still he treated me with respect. Feeling a wave of guilt I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Look I'm sorry this has just been a lot to take in. I- I shouldn't treat you that way."

Paul stayed quiet simply nodding at my words. Had it really been that easy for him to forgive me? I bit my lip and hobbled toward the door, allowing Paul to help me as I did so. I figured it was a harmless gentlemanly gesture and one I shouldn't reject after the scolding I had just given him.

"I'd like to take you home if that's cool."

Shaking my head I replied, "Pat will take-" coming to a halt I slapped the side of my head as I realized how panicked Patricia must have been at that time.

"Oh my gosh Pat's probably having a heart attack right now! I've gotta get back to camp!"

"Well let me take you there. Just tell me the sight and I'll get you back."

Hesitant, I realized I didn't have a choice. Staring back at Paul, who sported a puckish grin, I knew he'd realized it too.

* * *

**_How cute! Haha, thanks again for reading my story. Please review! It really is great motivation to complete the story when I _****_receive feedback! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, amd welcome to chapter 4! I hope you not only enjoy it but give me feedback!**

* * *

**Paul**

Her hair fell around her face as I found myself glancing in her direction every few moments during the drive.

The girl was insanely beautiful amd she didn't have a clue. She noticed me looking at her as she turned her head in my direction. Her eyes were green. And with her dark hair they pulled me in until I practically got lost.

Everyone explained how intense it would be if I imprinted, and nothing anyone could have said would have prepared me for this. From the moment it had happened, I needed her. She was everything to me and I would give my everything to her.

I knew I'd have to tell her the truth about why I wanted to be near her, but I'd take my time doing it. I may be a hot head but I wasn't a dumbass. I'd do anything to make her mine and if patience was the key I'd take on the challenge.

"Have you always lived in Seattle?"

I asked hoping some conversation would lighten the mood of the awkward drive. I watched as she shifted in her seat before answering.

"No, I grew up in Oregon."

She wasn't good at hiding her emotions( hell, we had that in common). I could see how uncomfortable everything made her. I realized that what I should be doing is comforting my Eden. She would need someone to bring her down to earth.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything you've been hit wth. When I first found out what I could do, the idea that all this supernatural shit existed knocked me on my ass." I smirked with pride before continuing. "But then when things settled in, I realized I had a chance to do something big, and I'd get to kick some ass while doing it. "

I smiled before glancing Eden's way. Her expression remained the same and I'd realized my speech hadn't helped much. I guess "sarcastic humor to lighten the mood", wasn't cutting it and I'd have to take another approach.

Taking another corner through the deep woods, I sighed and tried again. "Eden, I have always believed that being involved in all this was exactly where I was always meant to be. This is who I am and everything in life lead me right here. Maybe it doesn't make sense now, but I bet sooner or later you'll figure out why you were caught up in all this and see you are right where you belong."

_That's with me, Eden. You belong with me. _

She didn't say anything but didn't seem as tense, and before I could think of what else to say, she finally spoke.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, and that's nice and all, but for now I'd rather just stick to the casual conversations. Like football, the weather, or whether or not I like cheese with my tater tots."

I smirked before raising an eyebrow. "Tater tots, huh?"

She shrugged finally smiling. It felt so good to see her relax I couldn't hold back the grin I felt coming.

"I have a thing for chili cheese tots. Especially when it's raining and there's a good football game on."

She had just gotten a little bit sexier. A girl into sports, with a killer smile, and one that wasn't afraid to eat more than a bowl of green leaves, was definitely a triple threat.

I laughed before realizing we'd reached the site. Things had just started to turn around, and I didn't want to lose this moment.

She shifted upright as we approached a few cars. Pointing out the window Eden spoke. "It's that one. With the red SUV. Oh thank goodness Pat's there."

She paused before biting her lip. "I don't even know what to say. I'm the worlds worst liar. She's gonna see right through me."

It was another chance to have her back. To show her, I'd be there with whatever she needed me for. A chance to earn her trust even further.

"Oh, with all the stories and excuses I've had to come up with to keep my secret, I've become a legend at bulshitting people. Just make it simple. You got lost, fell, broke your ankle, I was hiking and found you. Then, I took you to the res, got you patched up, and brought you back here."

"Okay. Easier said than done." Eden opened the door as she said this. Twirling her hair in her finger, Eden bit her lip agressively, as the girl she'd called Pat rushed toward my 2004 F-250

"Eden Elizabeth Cleery! Stay still so I can break your other leg! What the hell happened, where did you go, who is this guy, and what the hell happened?"

Eden became stiff. She twirled her hair until it lay tightly around her pointer finger, and stood in silence. "Well- the thing is- I-"

"Eden got lost and took one hell of a fall. Luckily I saw it happen and took her to my res. She was out for a little bit but once she came too and the nurse had a look at her, I decided to give her a ride."

I stuck out my hand for her to shake. There was a good chance this girl could be my Eden's best friend, so I'd have to make an excellent first impression.

"I'm Paul."

With a pleasant smile I waited for her to take my hand. She turned toward Eden and I couldn't see her face, but when Eden's eyes began to roll, I wondered if Patty had smiled.

"So you're like Eden's knight in shining armor?"

I grinned. I could live with that title, I had thought to myself. Still, I knew I should play it casual and humble. Chicks dig humble.

"Well, I don't know about that, I was just in the right place and the right time."

"The guys are out looking for you, but Ill reach them with the walkie. I guess we should head home early since you've managed to break a bone." Patty said, has she shook her head when glancing down at Eden's leg.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Paul. She's pretty much the only non caniving drama-filled girl I know. I'd like to keep her around for a while."

_Me too_, I thought.

. -

**Eden**

"I can't believe you invited him over!" I yelled toward the hall from my bedroom.

"Pah-lease!" Pat had shouted before she came rushing toward my room. "As if you didn't want all that muscle and hella nice ass, to come and see you. The guy saved your life!"

She ripped the black shirt I had been planning on putting on from my hands before heading toward the closet.

"Gah! Don't you have any boob shirts?" She shouted as she searched through my small closet.

I rolled my eyes. I was a racer back tank top, board shorts, and flats kind of girl. Not to mention I never tried to flaunt my B-cups(they weren't exactly hugely impressive). Plus, I hated wearing a bathing suit without shorts, so boob shirts were out of the question.

"In the back next to my garter, six inch leather boots, and matching whip."

"I'm going to my room." She stomped out of my room and headed to hers. "Come on!" She'd yelled forcefully from the hall when I didn't follow.

It had been three days since I'd seen Paul. You know, since my whole world and changed. Pat had the idea that he'd saved me under normal circumstances. She'd thought I'd met the man of my dreams, which lead to her inviting him to come over, but things couldnt be further from normal circumstances. Paul was half wolf, and a part of some wolfy gang. Oh and vampires existed. There was also the weird obession of Paul's to be my new bff. All of which made my head spin and my skin crawl.

Still, I couldn't shake the anxious feeling about seeing him again. Like deep down, past the overwhelming emotions and beffudlement, I wanted to see him.

In all honesty, Paul was mind blowingly good looking and those biceps were more than pleasing to the eye. But beyond that, he was kind. The way he'd reached for me when I'd gotten off the observation table, or the way he'd tried to comfort me when driving me back to my campsite. Since I'd met him, he hadn't stopped showing me kindness. I mean, I'd scolded the guy and he'd returned my actions with compassion.

There was also what he'd managed to do whenever he got close enough to me. I'd never felt so secure in my entire life. It was unexplainable and so surreal. Almost like magic. I was almost scared of it, but at the same time, it was too irrisistable to never get the chance to feel it again.

"Alright put this on." Pat said, as she threw an outfit in my direction. I hadn't even made it to her room before she'd apparently found the right thing.

I took a look at the black sweetheart neckline shirt and maroon jeggings.

"Don't say a word, just put it on."

I sighed before heading to the bathroom. I didn't bother arguing. Pat was twice as stubborn as myself.

Placing on the outfit I came out of the bathroom with my arms crossed. I was a little uncomfortable and Pat could tell.

"You look hot, girl! Stop looking so stiff. I made you look sexy not slutty! Now." She stopped before playing with my hair. "Should we do lucious curls or straight iron-sexy?" Pat grinned playfully before pulling my arm toward her room.

I felt my stomach jump as I realized it was only another hour until Paul was supposed to be in our house. My mind was whirling around as I tried to decide if I would attempt to find a way to relay the bad news that I didnt want Paul to come back around, or if I'd give this strange guy with super powers a chance. I knew one thing was for sure, nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

So glad you read this chapter!.I hope you are enjoying it! Please please please leave me reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**I finally posted Chapter 5! Trust me as it goes along the story will reveal the truth regarding Eden! It will come! Haha. **

* * *

Eden

"Again, thanks for the invite. I really didn't know what either of you would want to watch so I just got three movies at the Redbox, hoping you'd like atleast one."

He held all three movie cases in his hand as he walked through the door. Paul's black shirt was a little tight and it only made his biceps that much more glorius. His jeans were dark and the all white converse was a great contrast with his incredibly sexy yet simple ensamble.

He sat on the couch as I did, leaving three feet between us. Pat ran to the kitchen getting the popcorn and chips she'd bought for the evening, setting it on our espresso coffee table before laying on the love seat to our left.

"How was the drive over?' Pat asked before snatching up a handful of popcorn.

"Pretty good." He'd said. There was a dubious expression in his eyes as he smiled to himself. I wondered if he'd driven at all, especially since he'd come in a car and not the truck he'd driven us in before.

"I'm a drama queen during long drives but Eden loves a good road trip."

She was trying to sell me, and her words made me feel like a new car on at the lot, and Paul was the possible buyer.

"Nice. Where have you been?"

In truth I only liked the idea of road trips. Oregon and Washington was really the only two places I had ever been. i

"No where really. It's more of a dream. I want to travel and see the world."

He smiled whole-heartedly. Paul's eyes seemed intent on taking in every word I said. I couldn't decide if his eagerness should creep me out or flatter me.

It was quiet for a second as I tried to change the subject. "How about we watch one of those movies now?" I said flatly before reaching for the three disks.

I settled for the comedy with Adam Sandler before sitting back on the couch.

"Good taste in movies too, huh. And I thought you couldnt get any more adorable."

Paul winked as he'd said this. A playful smile stayed on his lips and I fought the urge to stare. I couldn't seem to get over just how good looking he really was.

I didn't respond but gave him a weak smile. There was nothing wrong in his flirtatious words. There was also nothing wrong with a super hot guy giving me the time of day. It was just that Paul wasn't any ordinary hot guy, and the package he seemed to come with hadn't quite settled in yet.

"She can never make a full movie." I said rolling my eyes. Pat was zonked out and snoring leaving Paul and I to watch the film by ourselves.

"Her snoring is keeping me from keeping up with key plot points" I sensed the sarcasm in his tone as he playfully smirked.

With a snort I replied. "Yes. Adam Sandler movies are pretty tough to keep up with if you miss a line or two." I shook my head as if in disbelief to play with the drama a little further. "And people were lost during Inception."

He laughed before shifting gently toward me. I realized his move had left only a foot of space between us. But beyond what I could see was what I felt. That wonderfully overwhelming peace had returned. I swallowed as my cheeks began to get warm. He was making me react in a way I wasn't entirely sure I wanted. It was pointless to deny just how much I was attracted to him, but apart of me didn't know how to handle everything he truly was.

"God, you're beautiful." He said softly. His words were almost a whisper. The gentle yet stern tone behind what he'd said sent a shiver across my skin.

I took a breath just looking into his dark eyes. I was feeling nervous, thrilled, peaceful, and a little heated(in a very good way) all at the same time.

"Thanks." I said faintly. The words had gotten caught in my throat as Paul moved just a little closer to me.

My heart was beating so fast I wondered if he could hear the thumping. The butterflies in my stomach tripled in size as he shifted his body to face mine. I could see his hand in my periphials move and was now just inches from my thigh.

My cheeks were burning as I tried to evaluate just what exactly was about to happen. Would he kiss me? Would he touch me? Of either, I wasn't sure. He barely knew me and I him, yet here we were, inches from eachother in what seemed like a heated moment.

His face to mine as I seemed to let out a sigh of relief when his warm hand finally touched my thigh. Almost as if a part of me believed his hand belonged there. The heat from his skin went through my jeggings easily. His body temerature was well above average amd I was almost certain my own would match his in no time.

All rationality was beginning to fade as I began to feel his breath against the skin of my face. We were close. So close. I had let myself forget that Paul was a supernatural being. I had let myself forget that I barely knew him. I only concetrated on the calming relaxation and excitement he was giving me right then.

I waited impatiently for him to kiss me as I closed my eyes with anticipation. My chest rose and fell and every second that passed felt like a lifetime. I was ready for this kiss and willing. I felt myself helping him close the gap, moving forward just a little. I realized at this very moment I would recieve my first real kiss(Tommy Rice's dare to kiss me as a prank in 9th grade never counted).

Paul moved his hand to my face as he whispered. "Eden."

I shivered as he said my name. No one had ever made it sound so wonderful. "Yeah." Openening my eyes I realized our noses were now almost touching.

"I want to kiss you"

I closed my eyes and smiled a little, hoping that would give him the go-ahead. I knew this first kiss would be so much better. Yes, I had wished it'd be in the rain for the longest time and knew that that would definitely put the icing on the cake but I was okay with not every wish on my list coming true.

With an incredibly loud twang I jolted and gasped as the both of us immediately faced the kitchen. The pipe under the sink had spontaneously burst causing a copius amout of water to quickly flood the kitchen floor. The noise even had Pat jumping awake from her sleep. Paul and I jolted into action heading for straight for the mess.

"Get some towels alright I can stop the water." Paul had ordered as he allowed water to drench his shirt as he began twisting valves and attempting to stop the water.

Pat and I had ran for towels as we cleaned up the mess the best we could. It wasn't long before Paul had stopped all the water, but not without soaking his clothes a little.

He stood to his feet laughing a little as he examined his now wet jeans and shirt.

"I'm so sorry my kitchen hates you that much." I said feeling a little bad about what had occurred.

He shrugged with a smirk. "No big deal, I'm enjoying the chances to have your back. Looks like that piece of pipe just needs replaced. If you'd like I can get some PVC and fix this up. It would be a fairly easy job."

Patricia threw one of the soaked towels in our laubdry room before speaking. "You save damsels in distress and you're a handy-man. Is there anything you can't do?"

I was actually beginning to wonder that myself. "I haven't failed at anything yet, but if it happens I'll let you know." He'd stated with a wink.

As the disastor had been cleaned and the action of the situation was finally settling, I began to ponder on the wild fact that yet another bizarre wish had magically come true. I mean, I had been wishing for rain. Granted, a burst pipe

wasn't what I had in mind but could these situations really been coincedence? Maybe what Paul had said that I may have been meant to be apart of his supernatural world wasn't that far from the truth. Maybe I was a little supernatural myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter! I promise there will be more excitement, adventure and fun! Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It has been a while hasn't it? I hope this sweet chapter helps! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Eden**

It was late when Pat had finally strolled off to bed. We had continued with our movie quest by watching a second film of the three Paul had brought. By 2 am she'd called it quits and hobbled to her room gesturing a pleasant wave to us both as if to say good night with both tired eyes and a half dozed expression.

"Take a walk with me." Paul had said clearing the silence between the two of us.

I didn't argue or attempt to mention the absurd hour I simply went with it. Like I was giving in to all the madness that seemed to come with knowing him.

Standing to my feet I followed him toward the door. I grabbed my sweater and shoes before swiftly putting everything on as he waited for me to step outside with him.

The familiar smell of rain met me as I stepped out into the brisk air. I shivered adjusting to the cold wrapping my arms around my waist.

"Alright. So it's your day off. What are you doing?" Paul said, giving me a scenario in an obvious attempt to get to know me.

"Going for a walk, even if it's raining discluding a downpour of course. Or maybe reading a really good book"

I paused, contemplating what else I truly loved doing. With a smile, I spoke."Cooking. Anything and everything. Caramel apple streusel cheesecake, pepper jack cheese stuffed burgers with bacon, rice and chicken. I just love creating mind blowing foods."

"Wait." Paul said before I could continue. I"Burgers stuffed with cheese? And then bacon?"

I nodded. My mother used to say men go crazy for meat and cheese and I wondered if Paul's reaction was due to this theory.

"I would pay damn good money to have you make me that!"

With a laugh I stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street.

Paul's hand reached for my own. Interlocking his fingers with mine, I did nothing to stop him. He observed me momentarily as if to search for a reaction as we walked the dark street. Acting as nonchalant as I could, I

began making conversation. "I have this habit when I'm reading of reenacting all the characters outloud, even the guys." I laughed before continuing. "I lower my voice of course but I guess my testosterone levels are too low to manage to actually sound like a man."

Paul laughed loudly before shaking his head. "Most people don't share the quirky things about themselves. I dig your honesty."

My cheeks burned with embarrassment. I hadn't realized the amount of personal nerdness I'd just released until right then. I wasn't good with boys due to my lack of experience.

Trying to switch the focus away from myself, I realized now that we were alone, I had to chance to ask him questions about his "alter ego"(if that was actually an appropriate title, I wasn't sure).

"How many people are like you." I paused looking around us before whispering.. "I mean, how many others can do what you do?"

"Quite a few. " He said with a smile. "It's a part of my tribe and common for us to phase when vampires threaten the existence of our tribe or community."

"So you're basically the bodyguards of the supernatural world."

He gleamed with pride at my words. "Exactly." He'd stated with a wink.

I sighed. Imagining this entirely separate world that had surrounded me all along. It was like my eyes had opened to see a greater, and quite scarier, bigger picture.

I began to wonder if vampires or giant phasing wolves were not the only mythical beings. That maybe there was more out there.

"What else is out there?" I asked nervously.

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, I emphasized my question. "I mean, what about trolls, goblins or maybe santa claus do they exsist too?"

Paul's head tilted back as he let out a barking laugh. The sheer joy in his face brought out a brand new handsome appearance to him. I kept noticing every expression and gesture that was unique to him, and seemed to fall for each one.

"With as much crazy as I've seen I never deny the possibility of other beings, but I have never personally met a goblin or troll. As far as Santa goes, no doubt in my mind he exists."

Paul was playing with me again. I could see it in his eyes. Maybe it was silly of me to first ask of goblins and trolls followed by a childhood fantasy but I couldn't help it. Who doesn't love the idea of flying reindeer?

Then it hit me. The question I'd asked myself not too long before. The one that involved the possibility of me fitting into this new world.

"What about-" I paused, unsure of how to ask. "What about people who can make things happen?"

Paul raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I knew I could trust him. How I knew wasn't explainable but much like the feeling of safeness whenever he was near me, I trusted paul.

Still, admitting something I wasn't entirely sure of myself was too hard.

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly before speaking. "Like in the movies people just think about something happening and then bam!" I lifted my arms in an explosive gesture before continuing. "It happens. Like magic."

"Some of the vampires I've come across have abilities outside of the normal stuff like speed and strength. One I know can read minds. Another can tell the future."

My eyes widened. Maybe there really was something special to me. If they could do such things couldn't it be possible that I could too?

"What is it?" He'd asked me, obviously noticing the look of possibility and shock on my face.

I shook off my nerves and smiled. "Nothing just trying to imagine what it would be like to read minds."

He didn't seem entirely convinced but left it alone. "My pack and I are so connected we hear each other's thoughts. Trust me it can be an asset but it drives me insane most of the time. It's bad enough when someone has their own problems to deal with in their head but I've got my packs' up their too."

I laughed and rolled my eyes dramatically. "Wow nevermind. You can keep that gift, I'm good."

A wind began to pick up causing my teeth to chatter. Before a moments notice Paul had wrapped his arms around me as we stood on the sidewalk.

"How about we head back? You're freezing." He'd said under his breath.

I was against his chest. And the closeness and warmth sent a different sort of shiver through my body.

"I'm not anymore." I said comfortably.

He laughed before running his hand down my back. My cheeks burned as I bit my lip.

"I'm pretty sure it's gonna sprinkle and I should be a gentleman and get you home."

Stupid chivalry. I thought to myself.

Before I knew it we were standing in the living room. It was quiet as I looked into his gloriously gorgeous dark eyes.

The impact of his lips against mine shocked me. I hadn't expected Paul to kiss me and it had happened so fast it took a moment for my brain to catch up. My heart raced and my legs felt like jelly. He pulled me closer ending the kiss with a warm embrace. It was quick and sweet. And I couldn't hold back the grin I felt building inside.

"I need to see you. Often. I can't make it till late tomorrow. But I'll be here." He hadn't let me go yet.

"Okay." I stated calmly. I was beginning to realize that his need to see me might not be so one-sided anymore.

Pulling away, he lay a gentle kiss on my forehead before saying goodbye.

Closing the door I watched him leave. I realized I would need Pat to help me pick out another outfit for tomorrow.

**Paul**

The guys wouldn't be happy about me taking off again. There had been some activity of vampire attacks outside the city and the Cullens had been helping us investigate. The bloodsucker was good at hiding. His scent had always gone cold before we could find him. They would have to just understand. She was my world now and I needed her more than I needed the pack. Always.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More action, romance, and fun is to come! The plot thickens very soon haha! Please leave a review it helps me write quicker**


End file.
